


Taste of you..

by blackboyerotica



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Eventual Smut, Kozume Kenma in Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Romance, Switching, Top Hinata Shouyou, Top Kozume Kenma, YouTuber Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackboyerotica/pseuds/blackboyerotica
Summary: Kenma and Hinata have ben best friends for years but their busy schedules managed to keep them from spending time together. After a sudden reconnection Kenma can't manage to hide his feelings for his long time crush anymore, but he's too scared to ruin his friendship. Little did he know falling in love with the oblivious Hinata Shouyou would be a rode of fun, frustration, and jealousy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 41





	1. You make my heart flutter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfic so thank you to everyone who reads and I hope you enjoy it!

The sun shined through the young boys' window blindingly waking him in a daze. He could barely open his eyes and did the best to deflect the light with his hands, but it was no use. He unwillingly rolled out of bed and shut the curtains knowing that since he was already up there was no use in going back to sleep. Now sat on the edge of his bed, still groggy from the lack of sleep, he searched through the sheets for his phone until he could feel it in his reach. There were three missed calls from Lev, but he knew it wasn’t important to call back. Lev only bothered to call on the long haired boys streaming days to remind him to get up, but he’d never forget his schedule. Kenma was Twitches 2nd most watched streamer next to Kiyoko Hitoka, everyone loved his content but just couldn’t beat the world's best gamer girl. The boy threw his messy hair into a bun and was about to start his day before he felt his phone vibrate under his palm: 

Hinata Shouyo 

Goodmorning Kenma!! i had fun last night i wish we could see each other more:( 

i’ll try and watch you stream today, good luck<3 

He could feel every ounce of his body heat up; it was no surprise that Shouyo could make him a blushing mess with the simplest words. He splayed his body across his bed, clutching a pillow in his arms at the thought of the previous night. Shouyo was his best friend but they’ve hardly had any time together since starting their careers. Being a full-time twitch streamer had its perks, he could fix his schedule how he liked and make time for outside hobbies. But on the other hand, Shouyo’s job wasn’t so flexible. Right after college the ginger took up modeling and professional photography. It was no surprise to anyone around him, he was stunning in every way imaginable. Every person that crossed his path was stuck with a lingering feeling of excitement and longing. Once he secured a contract with Milk bread Co. his face and body were seen everywhere in magazines and advertisements. It had been months since Kenma had a proper meeting with the shorty, it felt like he had left to do amazing things and left the pudding haired boy in the dust. 

Kenma had just finished a stream and was bored out of his mind. he threw his head back into his gaming chair and was prepared to give in for the night before hearing a knock at the door. 

“.... was Kuroo supposed to stop by today?” he thought to himself 

He had no memory of inviting anyone over, but he walked to the door anyways, hesitantly. He had only opened the door slightly before being ambushed by the ginger haired intruder. Before he knew it, the boy had jumped into his arms making a cute squealing noise and knocking them both onto the ground. 

“Kenma!!” he squeaked “i’m sorry i just missed you so much i couldn’t help it” 

Kenma could feel heat creep up to his face. The pale boy was red from his ears to his neck by now. with his hands wrapped around shouyo’s waist and the redhead not realizing the compromising position they were in, he wondered how much longer it’d be until his heart leaped from his chest. 

With his shaky voice he said to the boy, “I missed you too Sho, why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” 

“A shoot I had today finished early, and you were the first person I thought of!” he exclaimed with a smile that could light up a room. 

The long-haired boy couldn’t stop his heart from fluttering, it’d been at least a month since he’d seen Shouyo. ‘It’s been a while and I was the first person he thought about...’ he thought to himself. He grew more and more excited with the beautiful slim boy still in his lap. 

“H-how about we go to my room? you must be tired” he just barely got out. 

The younger boy leaped from his lap and lent him and a hand. Any more physical contact and Kenma felt like he would explode. He placed his hand in the gingers and led him to his bedroom, trying to contain his breath with every step. 


	2. *Short Non-Cannon to this story smut scene*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for so long! I’ve been busy but here is a short smut scene not cannon to this story before I release the real second chapter! I hope you enjoy!

“is this thing recording? oh it is! this is for Kenma!! I’m having fun in brazil I miss you so much! I watch your streams whenever i’m free!!” Shoyo said excitedly to his phone 

“i have a match starting in a minute i just wanted something to send you! i’ll try to catch your stream tonight, byeeeee”

A smile crept onto Kenma’s face as he let the video play over and over. Shoyo took a short trip back to brazil and had only been gone for 3 weeks, but the boy found himself missing his lover more than ever. He never wanted to come off too clingy even though he knew Shoyo didn’t mind. 

His boyfriend had checked into everyone of his streams despite the time difference, and he was more than grateful knowing that even if he couldn’t hold him in his arms he was still watching and rooting for him. 

Sho checked in on him daily and sent the occasional video and selfie just so Kenma could hear his voice. 

but there was one glaring issue that Kenma could no longer push to the back of his mind. the more days that passed the more he felt himself longing for Shoyo’s touch. it had come to the point where he was grasping at straws from his lovers short videos and selfies. 

slight groans, peaks of skin, a second shown of Hinata’s beautiful slim body, the slightest things felt so lewd and alluring even though he knew that wasn’t the intention. 

he couldn’t help himself. he almost felt bad for getting aroused at such simple gestures. the long haired boy wishes shoyo would send him something more suggestive. an ab shot, a picture of him sweating, he needed something that would drive him wild. but he could gather the courage to ask for it. 

they’ve done things beyond imagination in person, but when it came to asking for something over texts he found his ears turning red and face scorching. the more he thought about Hinata the more he felt his body heat up.

he laid in bed trying to push away the thoughts, he didn’t want a nice video of hinata at the beach to be his fap material. the longer he sat still the more aroused he became. the bulge in his pants got harder and harder until it was begging to be let out of his shorts, it was the wrong day to decide not to wear any underwear. 

the friction of his cock rubbing against the fabric was unbearable. it wasn’t going away unless he took care of it himself. 

without a second thought he picked up his phone and started to send a voice message to his boyfriend. 

his body feeling hot and his mind heavy the only thing clouding his mind was Shoyo.

he hadn’t even started touching himself, but he couldn’t stop moans from escaping his lips. 

“Sho...haah...please help shoyo..mmm i miss you so much, i just wanna feel good” he sent the message with no regard. 

he felt so hot, his body was scorching and he couldn’t take it any longer. he pushed his sweatshirt up to expose his nipples and rolled them in between his fingers. 

“Aah!”

the boy couldn’t hold back his voice anymore and he wasn’t trying to. his chest was so sensitive his body began quivering. he was hesitant to touch himself, not wanting to cum too quicky. 

he waited in agony for a reply from Hinata. he imagined how would he react, how he would blush hearing his moans, how his face would heat up and he wouldn’t know how to react. he wondered if he was still playing volleyball, or if he was back in his hotel room. taking a shower, letting the water and soap run down his body while he thought of kenma. he wondered if he would tease his nipples and let his moans echo from the bathroom walls. 

he wanted to know if shoyo was touching himself the same way he wanted to. letting his desire take over with lewd thoughts of kenma running through his mind. 

memories of him tied up, his pretty face begging to cum, begging to feel good, kenma felt like he was remembering everything all at once. remembering how he touched shoyo, how he touched every part of his body exploring him piece by piece while the red headed boy moaned and begged under him never wanting it to stop. 

he still hadn’t had the courage to reach into his shorts but he felt himself leaking. he wanted to release while moaning his boyfriends name as loud as he could. he thought that he couldn’t take anymore until he received a notification from his phone. 

it was hard not to cum as soon as he opened the message. 

his boyfriend had sent him a video, fully naked stroking his cock, with his beautiful pink erect nipples on full display. 

“Aah! I need to see you soon..... haah..kenma”

his boyfriends needy moans sent him completely over the edge. he reached into shorts and wrapped his hand around his throbbing cock. his body felt needy, he was whimpering in pleasure and his hands where shaky. 

“Fuck!...Aah” he moaned with a hoarse voice. 

he ran one finger over the head of his cock repeatedly, teasing himself even more than he already had. 

he felt heat and pleasure pooling in his stomach, he knew he was close.

he flicked his swollen nipples while keeping a steady hand on his member. his back arched and he let his entire body move in a slow rhythm while his breathing got quicker and his patience short. 

he wanted to record it and give his boyfriend the same amazing erotic feelings that he had. he pulled out his phone and hit record. 

“Aah fuck shoyo..fuck i’m cumming”  
he said as he released over his chest and stomach. 

he felt an undeniable pleasure in his body. he had been holding back so long his cum ran out like a fountain. his body spasmed while he let out his last moans and finally begin to settle down. 

“i love you Sho, come home quickly”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be trying to post updates over on my twitter @notnotmisa


End file.
